


【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記13：三觀毀滅戰》+新番外

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪架空】《空少筆記13：三觀毀滅戰》+新番外

01.

「各位旅客，我們已經抵達杭州蕭山國際機場，現在時間是下午兩點四十分，機艙外的溫度是……」  
大型波音客機平穩緩慢地離開蕭山機場北跑道，轉入聯落道、平行滑行道，逐漸靠近屋頂呈波浪狀起伏的航站樓。機艙內正進行降落後的例行廣播，乾淨微軟的年輕男聲有條不紊地報出機場所在城市此刻的時間、溫度、天氣狀況，並提醒相關注意事項。

經濟艙後段靠窗位置，藍庭貼著椅背，望著停機坪上各種型號、各色塗裝的飛機，慢慢地做了一次深呼吸。  
一如此前的兩個小時，邊上那兩個蓬頭垢面似乎都是記者的老鬼還在喋喋不休地閒扯淡。不要緊，積累了一路的煩躁焦慮彷彿都被這則機艙廣播、這道令人全身舒暢的聲音洗去了。自打於北京首都機場登機便一直舉在胸前的左手終於落到了座椅上，不再繼續擺弄她的長捲髮。

「……僅代表九門航空與全體機組員，感謝您搭乘本班機，希望很快能有機會再次為您服務。」

聽完最後一句廣播詞，甫消停的左手忽又動起來，溜進外套口袋，抓緊手機和兩張名片。  
她微微地笑了。

 

02.

「謝謝，再見……謝謝，再見……」

兩膝併攏，臀部夾緊，縮腹，腰桿與背脊打直，雙手虎口交疊擺在腰際，抬頭──站姿標準。  
目視乘客，微笑，彎腰鞠躬，道謝，繼續微笑──表情和動作也標準。

「謝謝，再見……謝謝，再見……」

吳邪站在逃生門邊的空位，以無可挑剔的標準姿態和笑容將乘客們一一送下機，見經濟艙後段已經沒人，輕吐了口氣。再來該一排排地把自己所負責的區域整個檢查一遍，不想還沒抬腿呢，突然眼角一花，一道帶著淡淡花香的白影輕飄飄地晃了過來。  
有鑑於過往的「輝煌紀錄」，雖然外邊是亮晃晃的大晴天，那個剎那，他還是條件反射地繃起了神經，從頭皮到腳心連著菊花都狠狠地緊了一下。  
幸好沒有第二下，一瞧清白影的真面目，人便放鬆下來。  
不是哪一國的好兄弟姊妹，來者是人，這一趟航班的乘客之一，一個做波希米亞風格打扮的長捲髮年輕女子，先前就坐在吳邪所負責的區域，靠窗的位置。  
之所以留下印象，倒不是這位姑娘本來就長得漂亮而且邊上正好坐了兩個猥瑣的老鬼因此被襯托得更加漂亮，也不是她在飛行途中對著小窗子顧影自憐的動人模樣抑或身上那股頗為獨特的空靈氣質，是她的怪癖。  
當了半年多的空少，服務過形形色色數以千計的乘客，還是頭一回碰到連吃飛機餐時都不忘空出一隻手不斷撥弄頭髮的客人。若不是吳邪考慮到這一趟的機長恰恰是張公起靈同志，萬一自己被投訴，意見表讓座艙長送到他老大手中，制服Play什麼的恐怕又要換過名目捲土重來，今兒個的夜遊西湖計劃必定泡湯不說，明天下午回長沙的班也可能因為體力消耗過大而變得格外辛苦，實話講，他當時還真有衝動過去問對方一句：小姐，妳的捲髮莫非都是用手捲出來的？

定下了神，見美女長衣飄飄、步履輕盈地走到面前，他迅速一打量：咦？姑娘，妳的左手怎麼不繼續玩頭髮了？這不科學！  
心中暗笑，面上則掛起職業性微笑，「謝謝，再見。」

美女站住腳，定定地注視小空少，回以一個柔和而真誠的笑，「不好意思，能不能請你幫我……兩個忙？」

看多了以為花錢買了機票就能把空服員當自家長工老媽子使喚的沒品乘客，面對這樣的笑容和口氣，吳邪毫不意外地點頭，「請說。」只要不是向機長投訴我或者表揚我，一切都好說。

「我想拍一張你的照片。」

「啊？」

美女從外套口袋裡掏出一張名片，雙手遞向前，「我叫藍庭，是個自由寫作者。」說著，意有所指地眨了眨眼，「別擔心，我跟《蘋果日報》絕對沒有半點關係。」

知道人家在拿上個禮拜發生的「3P豔照事件」打趣兒，素來自詡幽默感一流的吳邪卻笑不太出來了。靠！到底是我太帥還是太菜？這他娘的啥情況？  
接過名片，掃了一眼印在上頭的名字與頭銜，他納悶地搔了搔頭，又一指自個兒的鼻尖，「這……可是，為什麼要拍我？」

「我正在為自己的下一部小說收集材料，那是一個以空服員們的日常生活為主題的故事。」見小空少眼中浮出一絲警戒，美女立即正容保證，「放心，我不問你的私生活，不會向你打聽九門的任何內幕，也沒有什麼關於空服工作的問題要煩你，只要拍一張照片就好。照片絕不外流，純粹供寫作設定參考用。」

猶豫幾秒，再與美女對視幾秒，吳邪點了點頭，把名片收進背心口袋──拿美人沒轍，這就是作為「外協」無法擺脫的宿命吧！  
「好，那第二個忙呢？」

美女將一綹長髮別到耳後，淡淡地笑道：「第二個忙，麻煩你幫我去駕駛艙問一問機長，可以的話，我也想拍他。」

 

03.

每個人心中都有一隻野獸。

 

04.

誰能來數上一數，從開篇至今，這系列故事裡出現了多少座繁忙的機場？  
不對，應該換個問法：開篇至今，這系列故事裡出現過幾座「不繁忙」的機場？  
赤鱲角很忙，黃花相當忙，JFK特別忙，關西非常忙，SFO十分忙，DXB有夠忙，首都超級忙，桃園一直忙，CDG不斷忙，FRA格外忙……

答案為零，所以此處不再強調杭州蕭山機場是如何如何忙碌，且直接切入主題，鎖定芸芸眾生中那抹不流俗的輕麗修長白影，長髮與長裙一起飄飄的高個兒氣質美女──自由「耽美」寫作者，藍庭。

在中國，單靠寫故事發跡致富的人絕對不會沒有，但也絕逼是整個寫手大群體中的極極極少數。放眼這浩浩湯湯的所謂文壇，撲騰其間的絕大多數網路和實體作家們的生活都脫不開兩種境界：苦逼，以及更苦逼。  
如此說來，美女藍庭倒算是個小異類了。某名牌大學中文系畢業，而後進入北京某知名文化公司當了小半年存不了一毛錢的實習編輯，欣賞了幾齣公司裡的資深女編輯們為了爭搶當紅暢銷作家而傾力搬演的精采好戲，順帶因為不菸不酒不打牌不唱K被同事們貼了幾張高貴冷豔的不合群標籤。突有一日大徹大悟，一個投筆，輕盈轉身，毅然決然地跳入了那片無涯無際的……  
北京後海？  
非也，腐海。  
重拾了學生時代的一項「愛好」，雖說寫的是基本走不了正規出版路線的耽美小說，幸好肩膀上沒有養家活口的壓力。離開帝都，離開月月月光光，離開朝九晚五晚六晚七晚八晚九晚十，在老家杭州租一間不漏水不鬧鬼的小套房。有想說的故事，有一台不亂罷工的Notebook，有一個能夠穩定配合且可信任的個人誌代理工作室，有一批數量持續成長的忠實讀者，同時，存摺裡的數字也呈緩慢但好歹平穩的走揚之勢，足夠。

可是啊，人心就是這麼奇妙，這麼不知好歹、不可捉摸。哪怕擁有了相當程度的自由，做著自己最喜歡的事情，日子一久，時間一長，還是有倦怠的可能。

大概三個月前，寫完了篇幅最長也是投注了最多心血精力的新作《塌陷之海：從雪山到大漠》，毫無預期的，她體會到了這種倦怠。彷彿在給自己挖出的大坑填上最後一把土的瞬間，有什麼也隨著那篇故事一起終結了。坐到電腦前，對著空白的Word頁面，竟似被剝去了一貫最引以為傲的文字表達能力，不僅僅是寫不出東西來，是壓根便提不起力氣寫，也不想寫了。就連工作室裡的一位編輯兼忠實粉絲以新作印量破了紀錄為由特意幫她在西湖邊的一間茶館舉辦的一場小型讀者見面會上，忽然出現一位不知從哪裡穿越來的矮胖謝頂中年大叔，眨巴著星星眼抱著兩本《塌陷之海》求簽名，都沒有能夠嚇醒她。  
好累，感覺不會再愛了。

侵蝕身心的疲憊倦怠感揮之不散，眼看就要封筆退圈人間蒸發去，這當口，不知是怎樣的心靈感應，一個從沒吱過聲的粉絲突然轉了一條三個多月前的舊微博給她，下加評論：生死人肉白骨，不靈不要錢。

據新浪官方聲稱，微博註冊用戶目前已超過三億、每日發博超過一億條，那信息量之龐大，八月發佈的東西，再八卦也是過期的老八卦了。她首先瀏覽原發佈者那幾句情感極端激昂的咆哮體，哦，隱約有點模糊印象，貌似是有妹子在首都機場入境大廳遠遠地偷拍到了一對動作親暱的制服帥哥，當時在微博上的確引起過一陣小騷動。但她那時正寫到《塌陷之海》的最後收尾階段，整個人彷彿被故事裡的男一號上了身，處在一種極端亢奮期待又似極端焦灼脆弱的奇妙狀態中，除了筆下這個一手建立了又一手摧毀掉的世界，看其他什麼都是虛幻的，都好像隔了一層透明玻璃，跟自己似乎一點關係都沒有，實在融入不了，關心不能。  
曾經滄海難為水啊！  
又讀了一遍那幾句咆哮體，心如止水，沒有猜測，沒有燃起絲毫的好奇和期待。嘆了口氣，抱著別辜負別人一番好意的想法，她輕輕點開那條微博附的長圖片。

曾經滄海難為水，除非掉進新世界。

足足過了好幾分鐘，藍庭才從新世界中悠悠地回過魂來，可目光依然死死地黏在那由好幾張照片所組成的圖片上。什麼也沒想，手指敲打鍵盤，直覺地回覆一個字：靈！

又對著長圖片發了一會兒怔，螢幕右上角出現提示，收到一封私信。  
那轉微博的粉絲姑娘顯然早料準了她的反應，且做好了準備，信裡面就是簡單明白的四行字，前三行列出了下星期九門航空的三個國內航班，編號、日期、預定起降時間、出發地、目的地，清清楚楚。第四行則寫著：捉姦要捉雙，不準不要錢。

聯想到照片裡男主角們身上的制服，藍庭豁然醒悟自己看到了什麼，又有點不敢相信自己看到了什麼。  
流利的打字動作有一些遲疑：妳……怎麼能知道這些？

微博名字叫「雨落佳，禾乃秀」的粉絲迅速回來一句：內部員工，小Case。  
信剛發來，立馬追加一句：不靈不要錢，不準不要錢，靈了準了也不要錢。要肉，太太的大塊紅燒肉。

在這個寫作者們都往賣萌嘴炮不靠譜路線極力靠攏的年代，小異類藍庭繼續異類，不僅靠譜，簡直靠譜過了頭，都有幾分古代俠客那種一諾千金、為知己者肝腦塗地亦不辭的慷慨豪壯了。  
輕甩如雲秀髮，踏著輕盈若舞蹈的步子穿過忙碌的蕭山機場大廳。是的，就連搭巴士的耐心都沒有了，現在，她只想用最快的速度奔回家，打開電腦，碼一篇至少一萬字的高H制服Play給那位先幫她原地滿血復活又提供了精確「第三類接觸」情報的禾乃姑娘作為謝禮。  
腳步卻在跨出大廳自動門前一頓。

她忽地想到一個人，一個女人，一個極擅長繪畫──並且是畫帥哥──的女人。

寫手藍庭最好的朋友，畫師叨叨。

 

05.

如果問藍庭，北漂一場，最大的收穫是什麼？她必定會回答，認識叨叨。

一個擅長用文字說出跌宕起伏的故事，一個能把抽象的描述化為生動而漂亮的圖像，怎麼想都該是某種意義上的天作之合，對吧？然而，藍庭與叨叨，這兩人從不曾有過任何形式的合作，甚至沒有關注對方的微博，更不用說互相幫忙宣傳作品了。因為畫技好用色美速度快價碼高人氣旺自創漫畫與商業約稿兩手抓兩手都很硬的畫師叨叨，偏偏視耽美視BL如邪教如魔道如洪水猛獸如HIV病毒，聞腐必色變。

腐進了骨子裡的耽美向寫作者、嗅不得一絲腐味的正常向畫師，卻是最要好的朋友，這叫緣分。  
無話不談，獨獨不聊不過問彼此的創作，這是無數次互雷後形成的默契。

且說當時收到了禾乃姑娘寄來的那封私信，隔天藍庭就訂好機票拎起旅行包飛去了北京，在叨叨租的小套房兼工作室裡窩了好些天。一是好不容易重新振作起來，再次體會到了這個世界的美好，便想於再次全神投入寫作前四處走一走，一是要等那「捉姦航班」。也是事有剛巧，痛快地玩了幾天，離開北京之前，她無意間在好友的工作桌上看到厚厚一疊鉛筆草稿，描繪的是大型客機的幾種不同角度，還有兩個穿制服的人物，一男一女，一眼便知是空少與空姐。叨叨顯然還沒決定該如何設計他們的制服，草稿紙上畫了許多種樣式，人物的眉目長相也尚未定型。  
翻著那疊設定稿，藍庭倒沒覺著雷，而是一陣感動：瞧咱們這默契，居然瞄準了同一個領域，果然是腦電波波長相近的知己！

「姑娘，去哪兒？」

「舟山東路，樹人大學的夜市那裡，謝謝！」

收回思緒，打定了個主意。走出蕭山機場大廳，坐上出租車，微笑著向師傅報了目的地，藍庭立即拿出手機，迅速地摁了幾個鍵，有些興奮地把剛剛在飛機上拍來的照片一股腦兒全發給了最親愛的好友。除開天然無害嫩空少、冰山冷面帥機師各別的獨照，還包括一張她裝得無比專業懇切嚴肅認真拜託了又拜託才說服前者於是求到的兩人合照，以及趁著嫩空少在駕駛艙門口跟帥機長說話時另外偷拍的幾張。最後寫道：叨，我看到妳的那些設定草稿了。這些雖然是我為新書收集的資料，對妳的作品應該也有參考價值，妳瞧瞧吧！

一直到出租車開抵舟山東路樹人大學，長長的一段路，叨叨那頭安安靜靜，沒有給她任何回應。

 

06.

當天傍晚，當長沙出生浙大建築系畢業的吳邪還算自然地在張起靈面前用「我爸媽都到外地旅遊去了所以我這一趟不用回家」圓了自稱為杭州人的謊，同時，同一個城市的另一角，藍庭一邊撥弄著頭髮一邊一遍遍地重複撥打叨叨的手機，但只聽見機械女聲冰冷地回答：「您所撥打的電話已關機。」  
當天晚上，當吳邪熟門熟路地領著張起靈走過熙來攘往的河坊街和燦爛卻不至於過度喧嘩的西湖，終於在水光燈影樹蔭裡情不自禁地打了個啵，同時，同一個城市的另一角，藍庭一邊撥弄著頭髮一邊在QQ上狂敲叨叨，又是道歉解釋，又是關切詢問，然而對方的灰色頭像全無反應。  
當天深夜，當吳邪一絲不掛又累又爽地躺在酒店客房的大床上一面抱怨自己總有一天會過勞死一面接受張起靈的事後按摩兼順毛，同時，同一個城市的另一角，藍庭一邊撥弄著頭髮一邊緊緊盯著叨叨的微博。最後一條更新在將近十二個小時前，算起來是她在飛機上的時候，而更新內容，恰恰是她看過的幾張人物設定草稿，氣質清新溫文的空少與笑顏嬌憨可愛的空姐。

隔天下午，當一架垂直尾翼塗裝以銅魚圖紋的波音客機飛上杭州的朗朗青空，航向長沙黃花機場，同時，一千一百多公里外的北京，人氣畫師叨叨於個人微博宣佈中止手頭所有尚未完成的自創漫畫與商業、非商業約稿，全面暫停繪畫工作。

 

07.

藍庭覺得她要瘋了。

不管人氣畫師叨叨突然中止創作的消息在圈子裡引起多大的震撼，震碎了多少粉絲的心，引來多少轉發評論與猜測，從表面上看，都跟身為耽美作者的藍庭扯不上丁點兒關係。沒有誰來指責她，因為根本沒有人知道她倆私底下的關係，更不可能曉得她做了什麼。  
但她很清楚，除非叨叨願意原諒，並且再開始執筆畫圖，否則，自己這輩子再也寫不出一個字了。  
外人的評價是另一回事，破壞默契、傷害好友的愧疚感足以讓她崩潰。

出於善意的傷害也是傷害，無心不是藉口。  
犯了錯，最可怕的並非要付出多大代價去彌補，是壓根沒法彌補。

所以，在披頭散髮毫不空靈優雅地衝入蕭山機場奔向登機櫃台途中聽到手機發出清脆的微信接收提示音，剎那間，藍庭的心臟狠狠地收縮了一下。再及看見螢幕所顯示的發信者，她險些失聲尖叫。  
而待點開微信，讀完內容，「呀啊──」強憋住的叫聲終歸滑出了口，歇斯底里，聲震八方。

 

08.

那只是短短的一句話。

──藍庭，我想通了，我們合作吧！

 

09.

每個人心中都有一隻野獸。

而那片可以讓野獸肆無忌憚奔馳打滾的樂土，叫作斷背山。

 

10.

三天後。  
長沙，九門提督府，主樓頂層會議室。

「三爺，波音那邊來了消息，咱們要的兩架777-300ER，有一架已經差不多了，明年二月中旬可以交付。另外一架……」

「……嘻嘻嘻……」

「三爺，那這個接機小組的人選，您看是不是儘快決定一下，最晚二月初就該去波音總部進行各項前期準備工作了。再有，這一回送給波音的禮物該換一樣了。咱們前前後後已經跟人家接了那麼多架飛機，再要送瓷器，估計他們總部湊一湊都可以開個迷你瓷器博物館了……」

「……嘻嘻……嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……」

「丫頭！」  
沉沉的一聲喝，聲音裡有一點不耐，而更多是無奈。

「嘻嘻──嗯？」  
聞聲，盤腿坐在烏沉木太師椅中的女孩止住了詭異的笑聲，艱難地把嬌俏的小臉蛋從手機螢幕上抬起來，看向吳三省，水靈靈的大眼睛眨巴眨巴。  
「叔，叫我啊？怎麼啦？」

堂堂九門航空副主席長嘆一口氣，抬手按了按額角爆出的「十字路口」。爆脾氣的一代梟雄賞自家姪子暴栗從來不帶手軟，卻惹不起這位看著弱不禁風的小姑娘，九門航空名譽主席霍仙姑最疼愛的孫女兒霍秀秀，霍家的下一代接班人。  
「大人討論正經事情，小孩子別搗蛋，一邊兒看卡通去。」

女孩噘起小嘴，「什麼卡通，人家是在手機上看文章，用功著呢！」說著，歪歪地靠上太師椅扶手，一手支住尖尖的下頷，挑起細細彎彎的柳葉眉，「話說，我剛才好像聽到了什麼接機小組來著，公司要派一隊人去西雅圖接一架新飛機回來，對不對？」  
見吳三省與他邊上的光頭中年男人一齊點頭，她一下挺直了身子，捏緊了掌中的手機，語速加快，「沒記錯的話，新飛機降落的時候會有個噴水儀式，我們會邀請媒體來採訪，整個接機首航團隊要穿得特別體面的站出來一字排開拉個紅布條給記者拍照的，是吧？」不知是否為興奮，兩頰隱隱有些泛紅。

見兩人再次頷首，名喚霍秀秀的女孩猛地低下頭，一手掩口，肩膀劇烈抖動，又笑了，「嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻……」

錯覺？幻覺？  
笑聲中，隱隱有一股黑氣從她身上竄起。

「嘻嘻嘻……叔，這個接機團隊的人選，我能給你點建議不？」

 

 

空少筆記之三觀毀滅戰附錄：杭州事變

 

01.

對於杭州這座城市，張起靈的了解不多。過往是飛過幾回，可除開蕭山機場與酒店的兩點一線，便無其他。西湖河坊街南宋御街吳山雷峰塔靈隱寺錢塘江……那些頻繁於同班機cabin crew口中出現的觀光景點從沒能勾動他老兄的興致。透過公司的小巴車窗或酒店房間的落地窗往外觀瞧，嫵媚的青山綠水也好，燦爛的街市燈火也罷，留不下太深刻的印象。  
不過，上述狀態已經成為了過去式。

十二月初的某一個平日，差一刻晚間九點。同為杭州老城區的知名觀光點，河坊街上的熱鬧還在延續，南宋御街上的遊人已然散去了八九成。坐在御街街邊的石頭長椅上，聽見的不是商家的吆喝、遊人的歡鬧，是泠泠淙淙的水聲。青石板鋪成的街面一側，一座一座方形小池子以水渠串連。淺淺的清水沿渠流淌，倒映出中式老屋門前高掛的一盞盞大紅燈籠，也因著老洋樓門口流洩的橙色燈光而粼粼閃爍。  
不是沒見識過何謂古今交融、中西合璧，但一想到坐在身邊的人，想到這是他出生並成長的家鄉，張起靈環視街景的眼神就多了幾分專注。甚至在目光流轉間揣想起對方穿著中學生制服走過這條街道的青澀模樣。  
相較之下，吳邪顯得比較不在狀況。同樣望著街道，他的雙眼明顯沒有聚焦，眸光飄懸於虛空中的某一處，兩眉微微蹙起，貌似正考慮著或者煩惱著什麼。直至Captain Zhang看飽了街景，循例又看起了他，才被那道過分有力的視線給拉回神。  
一指街尾，他掛上笑容，「咱們再走一會兒吧，我想去個地方。」  
不夠自然的笑。

 

02.

杭州人自然都知道，不是杭州人的，上網百度一下也不難知曉：南宋御街走到底，便是二重檐歇山頂五開間的鼓樓。白天，你穿過鼓樓，能循著彎彎繞繞的小道登上吳山，居高臨下地欣賞湖光山色。待到天黑，百多輛支著招牌掛著燈泡小攤車自動自發地在鼓樓腳下排成一長溜兒，找吃的找喝的都不愁。  
地方很好，可惜時機不對。  
拜訪了西湖，欣賞了華燈映水的柔美；穿過了河坊街，填了滿肚子有名堂的杭州小吃。此時的吳邪既沒興趣爬山──體力不能浪費，估計夜裡還得大大地消耗呢！也不打算再給五臟廟添香油──不好意思，這一趟沒有胖子相伴。  
見張機長對著夜市微挑眉梢，小空少難得地也當了一回行動派，直接在熙來攘往中握住他的手腕，走出喧囂與燈火，拐入一條靜謐幽深的小巷。

 

03.

啪嚓！枯樹枝被採折，聲音短促而清晰  
不是腳步太重，實在是四周太安靜。  
雙腳穩穩落地，張起靈立即直起身子，定眼看出去。前方，大片大片及腰高的雜草之後，一幢人去樓空的中式老宅子靜靜地展現著飽經時光沖刷的輪廓。不知已讓主人遺棄了多久，雕花門板窗扉歪斜傾倒，屋瓦破碎剝落，滿目的滄桑與荒涼。可大至宅子整體的形制，小至被月光抹上了銀漆的的飛簷，破敗之外，依舊帶著一股雅致與氣派。  
原地感覺了片刻，確定此地「乾淨」，他回過身，對杵在背後的石牆舉起一隻手。  
吳邪跨坐在滿是爬山虎的石牆頂上，正小心翼翼地抬起垂在牆外的那條腿，想把它收進牆內。看看他，看看院子與老宅，搖了搖頭，「我就不下去了，這裡視野好。」  
老石牆約莫三米高，可當四目相對，截然有別於適才的不在狀態，張起靈看得見深褐色眸子裡跳耀的細碎光芒。  
「我還是第一次瞧見這地方晚上的模樣！」

接下來的幾秒鐘，Captain Zhang重新翻回牆頂。過程不需贅述，總之是怎麼輕鬆怎麼帥就怎麼來。  
再下來，兩人停留原地。厚厚的中式老石牆當座椅，爬山虎柔軟的暗紅色葉片為坐墊，面對著一幢隱藏於杭州老城區巷弄深處的無名荒宅，靜靜地──思考人生。  
山外青山樓外樓，西湖歌舞未曾休。  
可在這兒，西湖邊上，山未窮水未盡，柳沒暗花不明，不過是於鼓樓夜市邊拐了個彎兒，鑽了幾條巷弄，忽然間闖進了一個彷如遺世獨立的時空。

確實是冬天了，氣溫估計也就十一二度，幸好此夜清朗無風。  
無風歸無風，總還是有一些冷。於是十分鐘後，張起靈果斷地把右手穿進吳邪的圍巾與外套衣領，掌心貼上他的後頸。  
掌下的皮膚溫暖光滑，手指禁不住上下滑動，像撫摸，也似按摩。  
小空少敏感地縮了縮頸子，聳起肩膀。身在牆頂，動作不敢做大，「小哥，你小時候在福利院裡，有沒有把哪裡當成自己的秘密基地過？」思考人生模式被迫中止。

Captain Zhang搖頭，一秒的考慮都無。

「這是我在杭州的秘密基地，一回為了找作業靈感四處亂走亂逛發現的，到現在好幾年了，這地方始終沒變過，依然是我第一次見到那時候的樣子。每次來到這兒，我就覺得時間好像是不存在的。」  
明明是個怕黑且怕鬼的人，現在的神情卻不見半分畏懼。因為身邊有一位「鬼見愁」作陪？  
「這樣的大宅子，背後一定有很多故事。我試過向同學、向教授、向住在附近的老人家打聽，可是很奇怪，誰也說不上它的來歷，甚至他們連有這麼一棟宅子存在都不知道。要不是今天帶了小哥你來，我其實懷疑過，自己是不是進入了什麼奇妙的空間，像咱們老祖宗的神話故事描寫的那樣。」

手指的動作持續，沉默也持續。張起靈沒有深究話中細節。不難察覺，吳邪今晚的狀態有些……微妙。

「我念書那會兒，經常來這裡找作業的靈感。畢業前有一陣子特別迷茫，也會一個人跑來這地方坐著。估計我跟這幢老宅子的磁場特別合，不管腦子多亂、心裡多煩，來到這兒，心情就會變得比較平靜。」

不想打斷敘述，但聽到這裡，張起靈還是愣了一下，「特別從長沙回來？」

吳邪一頓，雙眼下意識地瞪大，隨即笑著用力擺了擺手，「哪能呢？我說的都是高中的事了。」

話畢，靜默再一次籠罩。  
直到兩人身旁那棵將粗壯枝椏探出了牆頭的老樹樹葉突然沙沙沙地湧動起來，推送來今夜的第一陣風，滿含冰冷水氣的湖風。  
時機與朝向正剛好，順著風，低沉話音一字不漏地飄進聽者耳裡。  
「吳邪，你為什麼選擇當空少？」

風勢不算大，水波也似的連綿持續。  
年歲不詳的老石牆上，吳邪定定地坐著不動，任由流動的冷空氣拂亂額髮，只是凝望月光下的荒廢老宅──他的秘密基地。  
風停了，他才收回目光，注視張起靈。  
總如玻璃珠般清澈乾淨的眼睛，隱約多了一點點看不透的東西。  
「因為天註定。我不當空少，就遇不到你了。」

 

04.

那個晚上，小空少不意外地在酣暢淋漓的睡前運動後獲得了一夜好眠。  
那個晚上，Captain Zhang罕有地出現了輕度失眠。  
思緒翻來轉去，想的不是接下來還可以在床上在浴室在宿舍客廳在任何地方嘗試的新招式，不是被溫熱腸肉夾緊吮吸的絕頂快感，也不是某人每一回被他撩撥都會表露出來的，極度欠操而不自知的表情。  
腦海裡，杭州的美麗夜景，吳邪的微妙異狀，交織成一幅飄繞著淡淡霧氣的圖畫。

──你為什麼選擇當空少？  
疑問出口的下一瞬，掌下身體的緊繃瞞不過他。

就著厚重落地窗簾邊沿透進來的一點點光，張起靈的右手指腹緩慢而準確地劃過懷中人的眼眉、鼻樑、嘴唇、下巴。如此描摹幾遍，再次滑向後頸，停駐。  
因為一切才剛開始吧。  
等相處的時間更長了，相信吳邪會把隱瞞他的心事說出來。  
他可以等，也一定會等到。

 

【後記】  
解釋和澄清一下文章裡的一些設定。  
先前我有寫過不止一次，機師與空服的排班方式不同，一起飛去某個地方，往往不會一起飛回來。不過這是指長程班（飛長程班的空服需要比機師更長的休息時間），若是短程班，就有可能出現同一組人一起出去、一起回來的情況。例如這一篇故事裡，吳邪和老張飛的是長沙到北京、北京到杭州、杭州到長沙的班，三班就都是短班。  
不過，這樣的航程出現在故事裡，有一個不符合現實的設定，就是機型。  
前面也說過，一名機師能駕駛的機型是固定的，轉機型並不是容易的事，Captain Zhnag能駕馭Boeing 747、777兩種型號，設定上已經有點犯規了。可就算如此，上述兩種大型客機在大陸一般都用來飛長程國際線或者京廣滬三地，目前並沒有任何航空公司用它們來飛杭州與長沙。換言之，空少吳邪有可能在國內線服務，但Captain Zhnag基本沒有飛國內線的可能，這部分只好說是因為私心使然，所以無視現實了，大家看看就好。


End file.
